


Excuses

by Trigger Finger (NatashaCole)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaCole/pseuds/Trigger%20Finger
Summary: Reader has a lot of excuses for avoiding the way she feels about Rob. She shares her feelings through song during a performance, which prompts Rob to finally call her out.





	Excuses

**Author's Note:**

> Dudes. Did I ever convey to you how much I love Shakey Graves? Well, I love him a lot. I wrote this quick fic because I was inspired by one of his new songs ‘Excuses’. I also used some of the lyrics in the story. Seriously, it’s so good.

“I don’t have time,” you said in frustration.

Currently, Briana and Rich were asking a lot of questions concerning you and Rob; questions that kept coming no matter how hard you tried to avoid them.

“What do you mean you don’t have time?” Briana asked.

“I mean, I’m busy with work and cons and everything else.”

“You’re too busy to at least go on a date with the guy?” Rich added.

“Yes. I’m too busy to date period.”

“I think there are always things that you could make time for,” he continued. “How long has it been since you’ve been on a date?”

“None of your business,” you replied harshly. 

You sorted through your suitcase as he and Briana lounged on your bed. You were already nervous to be singing at SNS as it was, the two of them were just making it worse as they pressed you for answers.

“Nearly a year, right?” Briana asked.

“Why am I still friends with you?”

“Because you love me,” she grinned. “Also, I think you sort of have a thing for Rob, we’re just trying to help out.”

“Even if I did, I already told you that I don’t have the time to bother with dating. It wouldn’t be fair to anyone.”

“You know he likes you,” Rich chimed in. “He’s told me flat out that he’s into you.”

“That’s great and all, but I told you, it’s not happening.”

“Is this really about your lack of time, or is it something else?” Briana asked finally.

You slipped your top on as she said it, pausing and cringing at her question.

Of course it had a lot to do with the way things had ended with your ex. You wouldn’t admit it out loud, but you were seriously damaged after that had ended. You knew how to put up a ‘strong single woman’ front, while on the inside, you had very much fallen apart because of him. Keeping yourself busy with work was just a way to avoid having to ever go through something like that again.

“I think you’re reading too much into it,” you replied. “Now, can we go before we’re late. Apparently I agreed to sing tonight.”

“Yeah you did,” Briana grinned as she and Rich stood up. “You’re gonna be great.”

“If my nerves would chill, I might be pretty decent anyway.”

“I know a way to calm your nerves,” Rich said as he made his way to the mini bar. He returned right away with three bottles of whatever he could find, passing them around while you prepared yourself.

“Here’s to Y/N’s first SNS performance, and to idiots who don’t realize they’re in love,” Briana began as she held her bottle up. You and Rich joined her, clinking the bottles together in a cheers while you laughed.

“Well, I’ll cheers to the first thing. Otherwise, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

The three of you downed your shots and you tried your best to not make it look as if that had been a hard shot to take.

* * *

When it was your turn, you took the stage, trying to give off the vibe that you were confident and in control. In actuality, you weren’t any of that. You had never told anyone, but your crush on Rob is what had you a mess lately. You avoided him if you could, because being near him made you feel things that you were too afraid to feel.

You stood at your mic and Rob looked over to you, giving you one of those million-dollar smiles that made you melt. You gathered your composure and began to sing as the band played the mellow melody, Rob joining you on the backup vocals.

_I can’t afford to fall in love_

_No I can’t afford to fall in love_

_(Excuses, Excuses)_

_Yeah, I’ve got plenty of other (excuses, excuses)_

_I can’t afford to fall in love_

You couldn’t help but feel as if Rob’s additional vocals were calling you out. Every time he harmonizes just on that word, ‘excuses’, you grew more anxious, knowing that he was looking at you each time he sang. You only glanced over to him when you began to sing the second verse.

_No time for this, no time for that_

_No time for patience, no time for all that_

_No time to know that I’m out of my league_

_No time to get myself back on my feet_

_No time for you, no time for me_

_No time for good times or sweet memories_

_No time for stragglers or sympathy_

You focused back on the audience, not wanting to show Rob of all people that you were basically directing the lyrics at him. You began to sway with the music, still singing until you finished with the final bridge.

_I can’t wait for the phone to ring_

_I can’t wait for summer, I can’t wait for spring_

_I can’t wait for someone who can’t wait for me_

_I can’t wait to fall in love_

During the outro, Rob continued to back you up and you couldn’t help but to be mesmerized by the way his voice blended with yours. In the back of your mind though, you still couldn’t get over the sound of his voice saying that one word.

When the song finally ended, the audience applauded you and you tried to make a quick exit to avoid Rob again. Before you could get far, he moved in close to you, wrapping his arm around your waist and pulling you in as close as he could given the fact that his guitar was between the two of you. You hesitantly returned the hug. He unexpectedly pressed his lips against your ear, causing goosebumps to form on your skin as he spoke softly to you.

“We could be so good together if you’d stop making excuses.”

His words made your breath hitch. He knew. Of course he knew how you felt about him. Of course he knew that you were avoiding the inevitable.

Almost as soon as he said it, he was letting you go and moving back to his spot on the stage to get to the next song.

You felt your face heat up and you made your exit quickly.

* * *

After the show, and after you had sat and played everything over and over in your head, Rob was the one who found you. You stood up to greet him as he walked toward you. He said nothing. He only took your hand and led you away. You didn’t know where he was taking you, but you wanted to follow.

You walked for a while until you realized that you were in a quiet corridor. You understood that maybe he wanted to talk privately, and the thought of what you assumed he wanted to say sent your nerves into overdrive. There was a reason why you avoided him and the way you felt about him. Being here alone with him made you even more afraid of how you felt, because you were afraid that you couldn’t turn him down if he finally decided to make a move.

You wanted him, that much was obvious to everyone. But the fear of being hurt again is what stopped you from moving in on him every time that you wanted to.

“Rob, I-“ you tried to speak your mind about the whole thing, but he cut you off by placing a finger against your lips. You shut up, taking in the way his skin felt against your lips. Again, you were nervous and insanely excited by him.

“Don’t,” he said softly. “No more excuses. Why can’t we just let this happen?”

“You heard the song, I can’t afford to fall for you,” you muttered. He moved closer to you, pressing his forehead against yours. Between his heavy breathing and the way his hands were working your body now, you were already a mess.

“Why not?” He breathed out. You felt his lips brush against yours just barely. You leaned into him, mouth agape as you waited desperately for him to kiss you. He teased though, keeping himself just out of reach. He was driving you crazy and you grasped onto him, trying to pull him closer.

“I don’t know if I could handle being hurt like that again,” you replied honestly. “I can’t afford to fall apart.”

“I’m not going to hurt you,” he promised. He was still teasing you and you were getting impatient.

“I don’t have time for this… for you. I can’t do the relationship thing.”

“Excuses, excuses,” he replied. He pulled back, shaking his head at you with a knowing smirk on his face. “If you don’t want me, just say it.”

“I can’t do that,” you said breathlessly.

“Then stop making excuses, and just let things happen. I’m crazy about you. You know that.”

“I know,” you replied. “And you have to know that I’m into you. But, I-“

He raised his brow and gave you a look, knowing that you were about to spew off some other excuse as to why you couldn’t be with him. It was no use. You both knew that your excuses were just a front that you put up to protect yourself.

“I’m not him,” he reminded you. “I know what he did to you. You didn’t deserve that. Look, I’ve been waiting for you to just- realize that I can treat you better. I’m not going to force you into giving me a chance, but, I need you to know that I’ll always be waiting.”

“You’re not going to wait forever for me to get over my damage,” you replied.

“Try me,” he smiled.

You reached up and ran your hand along the back of his neck, causing him to tighten his grasp on you that he hadn’t let go of during this whole thing. Once you tangled your fingers into his hair, he closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

Maybe there wasn’t anything else to think about at this point. You could no longer deny that you wanted him. Yes, you might still be afraid of what could be, but you also knew that you couldn’t spend the rest of your life avoiding the possibility of finding love again.

While he was lost in the sensation of having your hand running through his hair, you made your move, leaning in to kiss him.

Startled, his eyes shot open as your lips made contact with his; but he realized what was happening and went with it.

You kissed for a long time. No more questions, no more worries, no more excuses. Maybe you didn’t have to wait to fall in love again. Maybe he could be the one to love you the right way.


End file.
